


Uneasy

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [14]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe suffers through a thunderstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy

Joe cringed every time the thunder crashed and the windows rattled. It felt like the storm had settled in over his house. And while he normally enjoyed storms, watching the lightening and heading the thunder, tonight every flash and crash unnerved him. He blamed his reaction on the fact he'd felt unsettled for days.

There was Watcher business he wasn't happy about and for some reason MacLeod had become distant with everyone so he was fielding calls from their mutual friends wondering what was up with the Highlander. And on top of everything else, she had been out of town for a couple weeks and he missed her presence. It was a whole lot of things piled on top of everything else that made him edgy and the storm didn't help to ease his edginess

The thunder masked the door opening so when he heard her call his name he jumped. And as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his temple he felt the tension flow out of him. He knew he'd be making her promise not to leave for so long again.


End file.
